


Say Nothing's Impossible

by OhYaBettaDont



Series: Dedicated [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fun sibling interactions, I'm too impatient to write slow burn so this is the closest thing you're getting, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Raihan will probably show up at some point idk, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhYaBettaDont/pseuds/OhYaBettaDont
Summary: Leon and Piers go on a Tinder date, and it goes so well that they go on a second date... and then some.(Chapters with smut: end of Chapter 2, middle of Chapter 3, end of Chapter 6)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers
Series: Dedicated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684693
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaaaa I've committed myself to rarepair hell, welcome.  
> I do intend on eventually finishing this but as of right now I'm not entirely sure where the plot is going so please bear with me. It'll probably end up being 7-9 chapters so not super long. Also please drop a comment if you have ideas/suggestions, or if you just like the fic! Dnnz shippers unite!

Leon paced around the entrance to the restaurant. He found it hard to be on time for things – he was always either early or late, and in this case he’d arrived early. 16 minutes early, to be exact, and for a Tinder date no less. Who even shows up early for a Tinder date?

But Leon had a feeling this would be different than any other Tinder dates he’d been on, because it wasn’t with a stranger. It was with Piers, the former Dark-type gym leader. Sure, they didn’t know each other well – Leon only recalled speaking to him a handful of times for work-related things – but when Leon had come across his bio on the app, he’d thought, _Why not? I know he’s not a creep, and I could stand to get to know the guy better_. They’d matched and chatted on the app for a while, eventually exchanging phone numbers and agreeing to meet for dinner in Wyndon.

It had been that easy, but now Leon found himself getting nervous. He’d figured out the do’s and don’ts of regular Tinder dates, but this wasn’t a regular Tinder date. What would he and Piers talk about? What would they do after dinner? What if things got weird between them after tonight? He fidgeted with his phone to try and ease his mind, scrolling absently through the short text conversation he’d had with Piers a few days ago, when a new message popped up in the conversation.

It read: “omw. almost there”

Oh, good. It looked like Piers was going to be early too. Leon forced himself to stop pacing and adjusted his jacket. He drafted a text to Piers letting him know he was already there, but deleted it. No need to tell him how embarrassingly early he was.

Piers arrived a few short minutes later. “Hope I didn’t keep you waitin’,” he said when he approached Leon. He wore a loose black sweater with a white collared shirt underneath and skinny black corduroy pants. Leon also noticed the high heels he wore that added an extra inch and a half to his height.

“You didn’t,” Leon lied. “I like your outfit.”

“Thanks. Yours is all right, too.”

Leon smiled. He was hopeless when it came to fashion, but he’d had Hop help him pick out his outfit for tonight. “Well,” he said in an attempt to move conversation along, “let’s go on in and get some grade-A beef!” With that, he led Piers inside the restaurant.

As they stepped into the restaurant, Piers said, “Just so you know, I’m actually a vegetarian, but I checked the menu online and they’ve got good meatless options too.”

“Oh. That’s good,” Leon replied. They were shown to a table and handed menus. “So, uh, what kind of meatless options are there here?” He felt a little silly, as he’d been the one to suggest they meet up at a beef restaurant. He hadn’t been aware that Piers didn’t eat meat.

Piers flipped his menu over. “They’ve got a whole vegetarian section on the back of the menu here,” he said.

“Cool! I guess I never noticed that the other times I came here.” Leon studied the vegetarian section for a moment. “So if you don’t eat meat, what do you like?”

Piers thought about the question for a moment. “In place of meat? There’s eggs, tofu, mushrooms, eggplant, beans… and there’s that new impossible protein.” A pleased half-smile crossed his face. “I’m not really all that picky, though. ‘S hard to be picky when you’ve already got a restriction like that.”

Leon watched Piers’s mini smile for a moment before snapping out of it and looking away before Piers thought he was staring. He was so used to seeing Piers as a gym leader – someone serious, even harsh at times – that he realized he may have never seen Piers smile like that. It was a cheery, gentle smile, one that Leon would go so far as to even call cute.

They ordered a bottle of wine and chatted for a little while longer. When the server came to take their order, Leon asked for an impossible burger.

“Um, Leon, you don’t have to skip the beef just ‘cause I don’t eat meat,” Piers said with a slightly embarrassed frown.

Leon shrugged. “I want to try it. You got me thinking about it.”

Piers looked down at his wine, and Leon thought he saw a faint blush run across his cheeks.

***

“I just can’t believe how much the stuff tasted like beef,” Leon mused as they walked through Wyndon after dinner. “Like, are you sure they didn’t just give me a regular hamburger?”

Piers chuckled. He and Leon had laughed a lot over dinner, and they’d enjoyed themselves so much that they wanted to go for a walk afterwards. “I’m pretty sure that’s why they call it impossible.” They walked quietly for a few paces before Piers reached out and grabbed Leon’s hand.

Some strange reflex made Leon stop walking when he felt Piers’s hand in his, as if grabbing his hand was a way of asking him to stop walking. Piers stopped mid-step when he realized Leon had stopped, then he dropped Leon’s hand and looked away.

“Sorry,” Piers mumbled.

 _Shit, Leon, he’s gonna think you don’t like him._ Leon felt himself start to sweat. _Do something…_ In a way that was probably just a little bit more aggressive than necessary, he snatched Piers’s hand back. “My bad,” he said, trying to play it off. “You caught me off guard.”

Either Piers didn’t notice how nervous Leon was, or he pretended not to notice, because he blushed and they continued walking hand-in-hand. Piers’s hand was cold and soft, like the fur of an Alolan Vulpix. Leon couldn’t help but smile.

It was getting late and most of the shops were closed, but bars and clubs were opening. Piers pointed toward a club that Leon had never seen before – probably because it was partially underground and the neon sign for the club was half burnt out. “Have you ever been there before?” Piers asked.

“No,” Leon replied.

Without another word, Piers led Leon down the steps to the entrance of the club. He greeted the bouncer with a “Hey, Morgana,” and she let them in, briefly eyeing Leon with amusement.

How many people did Piers know in Wyndon? And how did he know about this club when Leon hadn’t ever noticed it after years of living in the city?

They entered the club to find it crowded with dancing patrons and thumping with pop music. Leading Leon by the hand, Piers found some room on the dance floor for the two of them. It had been a while since Leon had gone clubbing, but what the hell? He’d tried his first meatless hamburger today, so why not do something else he didn’t normally do? He danced with Piers, finding himself getting slowly closer to him (while he could blame it on the lack of space, he silently admitted to himself that he also felt drawn to Piers).

After a few songs, Leon got thirsty. He shouted over the music at his date, “I’m going to the bar, you want anything?”

Piers shouted something back, but Leon couldn’t make it out.

“What?”

With no warning, Piers grabbed Leon by the waist and pulled him in close until his ear was right by Piers’s lips. “Whiskey ginger,” he said into Leon’s ear. He then gave Leon a quick peck on the cheek before letting him go.

Leon was sure that his face must have been bright red as he went up to the bar. Had Piers really done that? To him? He ordered the drinks. He couldn’t imagine Piers being this forward with everyone. _Well, it was a little awkward earlier, but this means things are going well, right?_

He returned to the dance floor with two drinks and a big smile. Piers accepted his drink and they danced together again. The thump of music and the slight buzz of alcohol gave everything in the room an electric energy, and before Leon even realized what Piers was doing, Piers pressed his lips against Leon’s. He pulled away too soon, leaving Leon wanting more but not wanting to push his luck. Instead, the two continued drinking and dancing together late into the night.

***

“Well, that’s me away,” said Piers as he approached a Flying Taxi outside of the club.

“You’re going all the way back to Spikemuth? At this late hour? Are you sure?” Leon’s ears were still ringing from prolonged exposure to loud music, so he knew he was probably talking a little louder than he needed to.

Piers shrugged. “It’s not that far. If the Corviknight’s fast, I can get there in 20 minutes.”

“Or… you could stay with me. My place is only a 5-minute walk from here.” He grinned sheepishly, hoping not to come on too strong.

Piers responded with another one of his adorable smiles. “That’s all right. I had fun tonight and all, but… well, let’s plan on seein’ each other again. Maybe same time next week?”

Leon beamed. “Yeah, let’s do that!”

“How ‘bout you pick me up at my place, then? I’ll text you the address.” With that, Piers turned back toward his taxi.

“Wait.” Leon gently laid a hand on Piers’s shoulder. “One more kiss for the road?” he asked, still grinning.

Piers snorted. “Sure, why not,” he said, turning back around to give Leon a quick, gentle kiss on the lips.


	2. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers tells Marnie that he's planned a date with Leon. Piers and Leon go on their second date.

Former champion Leon… Who would’ve thought? Piers wouldn’t deny that he’d always admired Leon’s looks, but to think the guy could be so damn charming! All he knew is that the week couldn’t go by fast enough.

A couple days before the date, Piers had his teenage sister Marnie over for dinner.

He was bad at bringing things up casually, so he set down two dishes and waited until Marnie took a big bite before telling her, “I’ve got a date on Friday.”

Marnie’s green eyes widened. She swallowed after only chewing a few times. “With who?” she asked, her tone just barely betraying her usually stoic demeanor.

“Some guy,” said Piers, staring at his food to avoid meeting her gaze. “I invited him to come to Spikemuth, but now I’m not sure what to do around here that he’d enjoy.”

Although he wasn’t looking at her, Piers felt Marnie lean forward on the table. “You’re goin’ out with someone I know, aren’t ya?” she asked suspiciously.

Piers sighed. He should’ve known Marnie would pry, especially since she was this good at reading him. She’d probably figure out who he was seeing on Friday even if he didn’t say another word for the rest of dinner. “Fine. Yes. It’s someone ya know. It’s Leon.”

More or less satisfied, Marnie sat back. “Hm. Not who I expected you to say, but I guess it makes sense now that I’m thinkin’ about it. You do always go for big-city guys, don’t ya?” She took another bite of her dinner.

“Leon grew up in Postwick,” Piers replied defensively.

“Yeah, and now he lives in the biggest city in the country,” said Marnie. Piers shot her a silent glare. “Oh, c’mon Piers. It’s not a bad thing. I’m just sayin’ you’ve got a type.”

“Whatever.” Piers sprinkled a little extra salt on his meal. “So what would a ‘big city guy’ like Leon want to do in Spikemuth?”

“Depends. Are ya takin’ him back here afterwards?”

“Marnie!” _Every day, she becomes more like Mum, I swear._

Marnie snorted. “Oh, c’mon, take a joke. Look, if you really wanna see if he likes you, then why don’t you just do somethin’ you enjoy? He’ll at least pretend to like it if he knows you like it.”

***

“Leon, you’re early.”

Leon scratched the back of his neck. “Heh, sorry. I guess I just got excited to see you?”

It took everything in Piers’s power to avoid melting right there at his front doorstep, especially as he admired Leon’s button-up shirt that left little to the imagination – it was so snug that Leon looked like he could bust out of it just by flexing.

“So, uh, what are we doing tonight?” Leon asked.

Piers paused. “You like bourbon?”

Leon’s golden eyes sparkled. “Yeah!”

“Then I got the perfect place. Come with me.” Piers left his flat and led Leon down the familiar narrow streets of Spikemuth, chatting with him on the way there. “Now, this place may not look like much,” he started, “but… well, it’s one of me favorite places to go for drinks. They make their own bourbon, and it’s the best shite I ever had.”

“Sounds cool,” said Leon. “You always seem to know the cool local places –” He paused when Piers held out an arm, stopping him from walking any further.

“We’re here,” said Piers, gesturing toward a hole-in-the-wall dive bar to their right with a hand-painted sign that read Alpha Echo.

“Alpha Echo,” Leon read. “What an interesting name.”

Piers rolled his eyes. “It’s s’posed to be some kinda pun. If ya ask me, it’s not all that clever if nobody gets it though. C’mon, let’s go in.” He took Leon by the arm, getting a good feel of his bicep as he led him into the dimly lit dive bar.

There were a few patrons sitting at tables there, all people who knew Piers and who gave him a quiet nod when he entered. The black-haired man behind the bar greeted them as well. “Hey, Piers! Been a while.”

“Hullo, Vesper,” Piers called back. He took a seat at the bar, and Leon sat next to him.

“Who’s your friend here?” asked Vesper, nodding toward Leon.

“You really don’t recognize him?” Piers replied. Vesper shook his head. “Leon?” Blank stare from Vesper. “You know, the former champion Leon?”

“Ohhhh, no way!” Vesper took a good look at Leon. “You look different than on the telly, mate. Nice to meet ya. What’d ya like?”

Leon opened his mouth to say something, but Piers interrupted. “Two Foxtrots, on the rocks,” he said. “Trust me, Leon, if ya like bourbon then you’ll like this.”

“Comin’ right up.” Vesper stepped into a side room to get the good stuff.

Piers turned toward Leon as they waited for their drinks. “That was weird,” he said. “I can’t believe he didn’t recognize you.”

Leon shrugged. “It happens more often than you’d think. Especially when I’m not wearing a hat or a cape.”

“Huh. Bein’ famous is weird, innit?”

Vesper returned from the side room with a bourbon bottle. He poured some over ice for the two men and stepped aside, shooting a subtle nod at Piers. When Piers took his glass, he suddenly remembered the joke Marnie had made a few nights ago, the one about taking Leon home, and realized that he had something he should probably tell him.

“Everything okay, Piers?” Leon asked.

Piers realized he’d been staring into his drink without so much as taking a sip. He looked up at Leon. “Can I tell you somethin’?” he asked. He’d learned from experience that it was best to be as direct as possible with this, even if he usually didn’t bring it up on the first date.

“Sure, what is it?” Leon set his drink down. It didn’t look like he’d drank any yet either.

 _Here goes nothin’,_ Piers thought, inhaling through his teeth. “I’m trans.” He said it quickly, as if saying it slower would only cause more agony.

Leon’s expression was unreadable. “Oh. Well, thanks for telling me!” A smile spread across his face, then retracted a little. “Wait. What pronouns should I use for you?”

“Um.” _That’s it?_ He’d had more than a few dates walk out on him after he’d come out to them, and the ones who hadn’t walked out immediately had usually at least asked him some intrusive questions about his body. He supposed there was still time for Leon to ask those kinds of questions later. Although he wasn’t proud of it, Piers had still gone to bed with several people who’d overstepped that boundary, so why would it keep him from doing that with Leon? “Same pronouns. He/him.” He took a swig of his bourbon, letting it go down with a soothing burn.

The smile returned to Leon’s face. “Good. You got me worried for a sec that I’ve been misgendering you.” He finally sipped the bourbon he was given. Piers watched his face light up. “Wow, you weren’t kidding! This stuff is good!”

Piers smiled. Leon had no right being that cute.

***

After a few drinks and a little bit of bar food, Leon walked Piers home. Piers didn’t want the night to end, so he found himself slowing down when his flat came into sight.

“Here we are, I guess.” Piers stepped toward his doorstep. Wordlessly, Leon leaned in for a goodbye kiss. Piers kissed him back, then stopped him before he could pull away entirely, keeping their faces inches apart. “Why don’t you come in?”

Leon nodded with enthusiasm. He followed Piers into his flat, and without even bothering to turn on the lights, Piers pulled Leon back in for another kiss. This time, Leon kissed him back open-mouthed, allowing him to stick his tongue inside. Leon’s tongue, in turn, entered Piers’s mouth, exploring his teeth and cheeks deliciously. They both let out satisfied grunts with each movement. Piers quickly realized that he was leaning against Leon hard enough to push him against the closed door, so he let up a little, only for Leon to lean in to compensate for the distance. Their lips stayed locked, and damn, Leon was a great kisser. If he didn’t have the itching desire to explore the rest of Leon’s body, Piers would probably be content just kissing him all night.

He couldn’t take his lips off Leon’s, but he still managed to find the buttons of his shirt and begin slowly undoing them. Leon’s hands rested on Piers’s waist, and Piers opened his eyes for a second while they were making out to see Leon’s face: eyes closed, face obviously flushed even in the dark flat, and mouth on his. It was such a beautiful sight that Piers wished he could take a photo.

With his shirt finally unbuttoned, Leon pulled it off so that he was just wearing his tight white undershirt. Piers let his hands crawl up the soft undershirt: abs, pecs, collarbones… pecs again. Damn, his pecs were huge! How did Piers never notice? He kept his hands there, thumbs gently tracing his nipples, and in response, Leon went for the zipper of Piers’s pants, making Piers gasp slightly. Piers’s pants were at his ankles in an instant. He was excited, ready, but Leon stopped kissing him and took his hands off Piers’s waist.

“What is it?” Piers asked, looking at Leon and noticing he wasn’t meeting his eyes.

Leon frowned, suddenly uncomfortable. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been better prepared for this, but…” His voice got quiet, a little raspy. “I’ve… never been with someone who has a vagina before.” He looked as if he might start crying.

Piers wanted to cry too. It wasn’t abnormal for his body to make people uncomfortable, but not like this. “Shite,” he stammered. “I thought you’d be okay with it. But I understand. It’s kinda weird.” He bent to pull his pants back up.

Eyes widening, Leon said, “Wait, no, that’s not what I meant. I’d love to be with you… if you’ll have me, that is. I’m just nervous.”

“Really?” Piers asked. He was about to zip his pants, but he stopped himself.

“Absolutely,” said Leon, as if it were a no-brainer.

A smile slowly spread across Piers’s face. He let his pants drop again, kissing Leon one more time before leading him to the bedroom. They kissed more as they undressed each other and admired each other’s silhouettes in the dark. Piers pressed his body against Leon’s, feeling how hard his dick had gotten already, and ran his lips along Leon’s beard before whispering into his ear, “If you’re nervous, why don’t you just relax and let me do all the work?”

Piers could feel the goosebumps forming on Leon’s warm skin. “Arceus, yes,” Leon sighed. He pulled away from Piers to recline on the bed, propping himself up on a couple of pillows so that he was more or less sitting up.

“You’re so fuckin’ sexy,” Piers crooned as he crawled on top of Leon. He stole a few more kisses before reaching for the tube of lube he kept in his bedside table. Gently, he rubbed some on Leon’s hard cock, savoring the quiet moan that escaped the man at his touch. Then he grabbed the shaft and guided it into his wet entrance.

Even with just the tip inside, it felt amazing. Leon was thick enough that it took a moment for Piers to get adjusted to the girth before he started moving. When he finally moved deeper, Leon let out a surprisingly high-pitched noise that startled Piers a little.

“You okay?” Piers asked, slowing down and suddenly wishing he’d turned on a light so that he could read Leon’s expression better.

“Yeah. You’re just so tight… it feels so good. Please don’t stop,” Leon replied, and Piers could tell from his voice that he was already starting to pant. _Damn, he’s sensitive,_ Piers thought, quickening his pace once more.

“Mmm. You like it when I ride ya, huh?” Piers purred, squeezing Leon’s pecs.

“Ah, fuck! I like… you.”

That wasn’t quite what Piers was expecting to hear, but some people just said weird stuff during sex, and maybe Leon was the type to say weirdly cutesy stuff like that. As Piers continued riding him, Leon leaned forward and began peppering him with kisses, starting with his throat and working his way down to his shoulders, his collarbones, his chest (taking special interest in his nipples), and eventually his arms. Each kiss arousing Piers more and more, a moan escaped him.

“I like you a lot,” Leon whispered, and thrusted deep enough to bottom out.

Piers moaned again, louder this time. “Do that again,” he sighed.

Even in the dark, Piers could see a smile growing on Leon’s face. “You mean this?” Leon asked, grabbing Piers’s hips and thrusting hard twice. Piers practically screamed.

“Fuck… I like you too,” he said, aware of how desperate his voice sounded but too horny to care. He let his fingernails dig into Leon’s shoulders and started riding him faster, Leon matching his pace with thrusts. They both started grunting and moaning, getting louder and more erratic until Piers cried, “Leon! I’m close!”

Not letting up on his thrusting, Leon leaned forward to kiss Piers on the lips. Piers relished the feeling of Leon’s soft lips on his until another sensation shocked him: the sensation of Leon running a finger along Piers’s clit. Piers gasped, his eyes going wide, and when Leon found the piercing there and began gently thumbing it, Piers couldn’t stop himself from screaming in his face. He felt his entrance tighten around Leon’s cock as he squirted, drawing another delicious moan from Leon.

When his orgasm was over, Piers was too worn out to continue moving up and down. Still on top of Leon, he started to shake and pant as Leon thrusted a few more powerful times. “Ah!” Leon suddenly grunted. “Off. Get off!” He could barely get the words out.

Startled, Piers hopped off Leon’s wet cock and sat next to him in bed, watching as he finished himself off with a few quick pumps and came into his own hand. Both men, satisfied and spent, flopped down together.

“Sorry about that,” Leon panted. “It happened so fast, and I didn’t want to come inside you.”

Piers smiled, snuggling up close to Leon’s warm body. “Thanks, love.”


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers makes Leon breakfast. Leon makes Piers his new boyfriend. They schedule lunch with Marnie.

Leon woke up when he felt Piers get out of bed. He stirred a little, but before he could even open his eyes, he felt a hand in his hair.

“Go back to sleep,” Piers whispered to him. “I’m gonna make breakfast.” He kissed Leon’s cheek. Leon fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

When he woke up the second time, he smelled coffee. He opened his eyes and realized he’d hardly seen any of Piers’s bedroom last night, on account of the darkness. Piers wasn’t in the room, but Leon took the opportunity to look around anyway. The room was not all that big. The bed, which took up over half the room, looked like it was a full, and he noticed that it didn’t have a headboard. There were posters on the gray-painted walls of people and groups Leon didn’t recognize – presumably musical artists. On the black bedside table was a digital alarm clock and a framed photo of Piers and Marnie. Judging by Marnie’s appearance in the photo, it looked like it had been taken a few years ago, possibly shortly after she’d taken over the Spikemuth gym.

 _I guess one nice thing about doing it in the dark last night is that I didn’t have to stare at a picture of Marnie while I fucked her brother,_ Leon thought.

He turned to his right and saw a short black bookshelf full of vinyl records and a record player resting on top. He considered going through the records to see what kind of music Piers had, but he realized he probably wouldn’t recognize any of it and felt like a bit of a loser. The prospect of coffee eventually overcame his curiosity anyway, so he got out of bed. He almost left the room naked, but he thought better of it, throwing on yesterday’s undershirt and boxers before opening the bedroom door.

Directly outside the bedroom was a narrow hallway with a couple of doors on each side. He went down the hall until he entered the kitchen. There he found Piers, back turned and hair in a giant mess of a bun, wearing a deep blue silk robe with his name embroidered on the back. He was facing the stove, so his back was to Leon.

“Mornin’, handsome,” Piers called without turning around. “Breakfast is almost ready. You want coffee?” He gestured toward a full coffee pot to his right.

Leon smiled. “Yes, please!” He helped himself to some coffee, giving Piers a quick peck on the cheek after he was done pouring. “So…”

Piers glanced at him, confused. “So?”

“Um.” Leon cleared his throat, suddenly feeling painfully awkward. “How are you?” He leaned against the kitchen counter next to Piers.

Piers smiled slightly. “Good. Thanks for askin’. You sleep okay and all?”

“Sure did.”

“Me too.” Piers finished the pancakes he was making and placed them on plates for himself and Leon. “I hope you’re hungry.” He handed a plate to Leon, and Leon noticed that it also had scrambled eggs and potatoes on it. Excited, Leon beamed.

“Did you make all this?” Leon asked. “It looks amazing!”

Piers just chuckled. “You’re adorable. Now come set before it gets cold.”

They sat at the small kitchen table with their food and coffee and they ate the delicious food Piers had made. For a few minutes, neither of them talked, but Leon kept looking at Piers and then getting flustered and looking away. There was something he was dying to ask, but he wasn’t sure how. “I deleted Tinder,” he finally said.

“Oh?” Piers set his coffee down. “When’d you do that?”

“Last week. After our first date, actually.”

“Congrats. I know that can be hard to do.”

Leon sipped his coffee, trying not to shake. On their dates, it had felt easy talking to him – natural, like they were old friends. Why was this so hard? “Um. I deleted it because our first date went so well, and we’d planned that second date, and, well, now I don’t think I want to bother seeing anybody else.”

Piers’s bright green eyes widened. He swallowed the mouthful of food he’d been chewing. “I, uh, don’t think I’m followin’ ya, love. What do ya mean?”

This was the part Leon was always bad at. He took a deep breath, looking up from his mostly empty plate to meet Piers’s eyes. “This might sound crazy since we’ve only gone out twice, but I know what I want. I want to be your boyfriend.” He’d made up his mind about it before falling asleep last night, and he didn’t want to wait. Why wait when he knew?

He expected Piers to say a lot of things in that moment, but what Piers actually said caught Leon off-guard entirely. “I think I’d like that too,” he replied eagerly.

Leon gasped, getting so excited that he stood up. “You mean it?”

Smiling, Piers blinked. “Aye. Let’s do it.”

An incredulous, giddy laugh escaped Leon. “Oh Arceus, I’m so happy!” He scurried around the table to where Piers was sitting and scooped him up into a big hug, lifting him off his seat in the process. They kissed. They kissed again and Leon fully picked Piers off the ground. Presumably out of reflex, Piers wrapped his legs around Leon.  
“Leon… what’re you doin’?” Piers asked, looking startled.

Leon bit his bottom lip in an attempt to look sexy. “I wanna give my boyfriend a little after-breakfast treat,” he said, and carried Piers back into the bedroom.

Leon sat Piers on the bed and kissed him. Running his fingers through Leon’s hair, Piers held his head in place, and they made out hungrily. Leon undid the tied belt of Piers’s silk robe and Piers shrugged it off. He was naked underneath. This would be the first time they got to see each other naked with the lights on, so Leon broke away from Piers’s kiss to take a step back and admire his lover’s body. Although Leon had expected Piers to be pale and thin, he looked even paler and thinner with no clothes on – some of his ribs even showed. He ran his fingers along Piers’s ribs. His skin was soft, and the sensation made Leon’s cock twitch as he admired Piers’s top surgery scars.

It took a moment before Leon noticed the way Piers was looking at him: he was watching Leon’s expression intently, as if he was worried about what Leon would think. So Leon spoke up. “Is it okay if I call you beautiful?” he asked.

Piers’s expression didn’t change, but he tensed up a little. “Only if ya mean it,” he replied quietly.

Leon kissed his collarbone. “You’re beautiful. I mean it.”

“Thank you,” Piers stammered. He still looked a little uncomfortable, but he managed a sweet smile. Leon even noticed a little blush forming on his cheeks. It was adorable.

“Piers? Do you like oral?”

Piers swallowed. “Um. Aye.”

“Good.” Leon gave Piers another peck on the lips. He then knelt on the edge of the bed in front of Piers and spread Piers’s thighs apart.

A barely audible swear escaped Piers. “Leon… if you’ve never done it before, ya don’t have to—”

“I want to.” Leon looked at Piers’s hole, already visibly wet, then back up at Piers’s face. “Please.”

In response, Piers gave Leon a slow nod, clutching the duvet underneath him. Leon went in as gently as he could and pressed his tongue against Piers’s entrance. Piers gasped. Slowly, Leon moved his tongue up and Piers moaned. He did that again twice, each time drawing a longer moan out of his lover.

“Arceus, Lee…” Piers muttered.

 _That’s the first time he’s called me by my nickname,_ Leon thought, smiling. He gave Piers’s clit a wet kiss, and Piers whimpered deliciously. He then ran his tongue up and down it, taking interest in the small metal piercing he’d found there the night before. Piers’s thighs started to shake, especially when Leon played with his piercing, and soon he was moaning nonstop. To kick it up a notch, Leon continued licking and slid his middle finger inside Piers’s hole.

Piers threw his head back. “Ah! Yes!” he cried.

Leon’s cock was starting to throb to the point where he could no longer ignore it. With the hand he wasn’t using to finger Piers, he started to stroke himself over his boxers, just enough to ease some of the tension.

After a minute or two of being licked and fingered at the same time, Piers let out a full scream. His legs twitched slightly as he managed to get out the words, “I’m comin’!” He squirted on Leon’s chin.

Still clutching his clothed cock, Leon stopped what he was doing. He watched Piers flop down on the bed and assumed he was spent, but instead of hearing a satisfied sigh or a tired grunt, he heard Piers enthusiastically begging:

“Fuck me, Lee. Please, fuck me now!”

Leon sprung up and removed his shirt and boxers. He kissed Piers’s neck, getting close enough to tease his entrance with the tip of his dick, then reached for the bedside table where he remembered the lube was kept. He stopped. There was that photo of Piers and Marnie again. He chuckled awkwardly and flipped the photo face down. “Sorry,” he said while fishing the lube out of the drawer, “I just don’t want her staring at us.”

Instead of acting irritated or uncomfortable, Piers laughed. “C’mon, love. Are you gonna fuck me or not?”

Eagerly, Leon coated his cock in lube. “If you’re ready.”

Bright green eyes gazed at him. “So fuckin’ ready.”

Leon slid in effortlessly, enjoying Piers’s tightness as well as the little noise Piers made. He started slow, trying to read his boyfriend’s reactions to each move to make sure he liked it. Of course, Piers made it fairly obvious that he liked it: he was a moaning, sweating mess underneath Leon in seconds. Leon himself started panting quickly, even when he wasn’t exerting himself too hard, just because of how fucking _good_ it felt to be inside Piers like that. He leaned forward, continuing to thrust as he kissed Piers’s neck, collarbones, shoulders. “How’s this?” he whispered into Piers’s ear.

“Fuck me harder,” Piers groaned, barely able to get the words out.

 _How could I say no to that?_ He grabbed Piers by the wrists, pinning him down as if he expected him to struggle, and doubled his speed, going balls deep inside of him with each slapping thrust. Piers’s eyes nearly bugged out, and he screamed like he had before. “You’re so beautiful like this,” Leon panted. “Eyes wide, mouth open… getting fucked hard.” He usually wasn’t that great at dirty talk, but he got the impression that Piers liked it, so he wanted to try. He’d try just about anything to please Piers.

“Yeeeees!” Piers shrieked, balling his fists. “You’re so good! You’re amazin’!”

“Mm, fuck, Piers! I’m close,” Leon grunted.

“Finish on me.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Do it.”

That was when Leon went all out. He lost any rhythm he’d maintained, but he managed to drive himself over the edge and pull out just in time to come all over Piers’s belly and chest. “Holy shit,” he sighed, releasing Piers’s wrists but still standing over him. “That was really fucking good.”

***

After cleaning themselves up, they both crawled into bed and snuggled. They dozed off like that, holding each other’s warm bodies.

Piers’s phone buzzed, waking them both up. It floated toward him. He swatted it away. It continued buzzing, meaning someone was trying to call him.

“You can pick that up if you need to,” said Leon, rubbing his eyes. “I won’t say anything.”

“No. It can’t be that important.”

The Rotom in Piers’s phone sent the call to voicemail, but instead of leaving a voicemail, the caller called right back.

Piers groaned. “Who the hell—” He checked his phone. It was Marnie calling him. He sat up in bed and picked up the call.

He was a little surprised when Marnie’s picture came up on the screen. He hadn’t realized it was a video call, but luckily Leon wasn’t in the shot anyway.

“Hey, Marnie,” said Piers, brushing hair out of his face.

“What’re you doin’ still in bed?” she asked. “Don’t you got shite to do today?”

“What’s it to you? It’s a Saturday mornin’.”

Marnie scoffed. “Well, I can see why ya didn’t like bein’ a gym leader now. I’ve been at my gym for an hour and a half already.”

Leon stirred in bed next to Piers.

“What was that?” Marnie asked. She’d always had a sharp eye.

Piers paused. Marnie could be pretty nosy sometimes, and he didn’t exactly want her to know that a man had spent the night last night. “It’s Obstagoon,” he lied. “He got into bed with me this mornin’.”

Marnie narrowed her eyes. “Piers, I know that’s not Obstagoon. It’s Leon, innit?”

Piers groaned. He couldn’t get anything past her anymore. “Fine. Yeah, it’s him.”

At the mention of his name, Leon propped himself up on one arm, facing Piers’s phone. “Hi, Marnie,” he said, wearing a bit of a guilty expression.

“He’s, uh, kinda my boyfriend now,” Piers admitted. It felt good to say that out loud, even if it was a little awkward to announce it to his sister like this.

“Well,” said Marnie, crossing her arms in front of her chest, “I was gonna see if you wanted to meet me for lunch, but now… you can’t come unless you bring your new boyfriend.” She gave Piers a roguish grin. Any smile was rare on her, but Piers dreaded that face in particular.

“You’re kiddin’.”

“Nope. So I’ll see you and Leon at the gym at noon, then?”

“Make it noon thirty.”

“Fine.” With that, Marnie hung up.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Piers flopped back down in his bed.

“What’d you say yes to that for?” Leon asked. He looked a little panicked. “I don’t have anything to wear to lunch with your sister!”

Piers scrubbed his face with his hands. “Your shirt’s still by the door,” he offered. He’d let Leon borrow some of his clothes, but he didn’t think anything in his closet would fit his taller, beefier boyfriend.

“I don’t really want to go in yesterday’s clothes…”

“I know. But if you knew Marnie, you’d know she wasn’t askin’ us to lunch. We don’t have a choice. We’re goin’.”

Leon thought about it for a moment. “Well, since we’re meeting up with Marnie, do you think I could invite Hop? I’d love to tell him the news in person.”

“That’s a good idea,” said Piers. “Maybe he can help temper the wrath of my sister.”


	4. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Piers meet up with Hop and Marnie for lunch.

Piers managed to dig into the back of his closet and find a hoodie that would fit Leon. It was as orange as a traffic cone, but they both agreed it was better than wearing a cotton button-up that had been sitting on the floor all night.

They met Marnie outside of the Spikemuth gym. She didn’t say hello to her brother, instead announcing as he approached, “You’re walkin’ funny.”

“No, I’m not,” Piers snapped back. “And keep your voice down. I don’t need the whole fuckin’ city to know how me night went last night.”

“You are walkin’ funny, though,” Marnie mumbled. She looked away for a moment, then looked at Leon. “Hi, Leon,” she said passively.

“Uh, hullo.” _Marnie and Piers sure have an odd relationship,_ Leon thought. _I always heard they were close, but this isn’t what I imagined._

Thankfully, Hop arrived before Leon had to try carrying on conversation with Marnie. “Hey, guys!” he called as he bounded up to their group. “I hope I didn’t keep you all waiting. I nearly missed my train!”

“Hop! It’s so good to see you, little brother.” Leon gave Hop a big hug. Hop was an inch and five-eighths taller than Leon now, and it still surprised him when they stood side by side. When did his baby brother get so big? “How are things?”

“Oh, things are great. Mum says hi, by the way.” Hop scratched the back of his neck. “So! You said you had news for me. What’s up?”

“C’mon,” said Piers, “let’s walk and talk.” He and Marnie led the way while Leon and Hop followed.

“Well, we just told Marnie, but Piers and I are dating now!” Leon said, a grin growing on his face.

Hop’s face lit up. “That’s great news! Congrats!” He gave Leon a surprisingly hard clap on the back. _When did he get so strong?_ Hop looked forward, at the back of Piers’s head. “So that’s what this is all about? We’re going out to celebrate?”

Marnie looked back at them with an unreadable expression as Piers said, “Sure. You could say that.”

“You two must’ve really hit it off then, if you’re already exclusive after only two dates.”

 _“Two_ dates?” Marnie shot Piers a look. “You didn’t tell me last night was your _second_ date with him.”

“Yeah, I helped Lee pick out outfits for both dates. The one last week and the one yesterday.” Hop contentedly rested his hands behind his head. “I must’ve done something right. Who knew I could be such a good matchmaker!”

Piers chuckled. “Don’t let it go to your head. I don’t wanna see you runnin’ around tryin’ to stick people together at random. That’ll lead to no good.”

“Piers! Are you listenin’ to me?” Marnie gave Piers a punch on the shoulder that made him flinch. “Hop knew about you two before I did! How could you let that happen?”

Hop waved his hands defensively. “Hey, don’t sweat it, Marnie. It’s not a competition.”

“But… if you know somethin’ about them, then I have the right to know too.” Her voice had faltered – it was less aggressive. Although Leon was behind her and couldn’t see her expression, he could tell she was acting put out.

Piers quietly put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Marnie. I didn’t know that Hop knew, or I would’ve told ya sooner. Honest.”

The siblings stopped walking, forcing Leon and Hop to stop behind them. Marnie quietly put a hand on Piers’s, then they both let go. The moment was over just as fast as it had begun. “Well, here we are,” Marnie said, entering the small café on the side of the road without waiting for the others to follow.

“Marnie sure is serious,” Leon observed, barely realizing he’d said it out loud.

“Yeah. I think she needs to get laid,” Piers replied casually. Both Leon and Hop gawked at him, in shock that he would say something like that about his younger sister. “Hey, I’m just kiddin’. But Hop, if you got any friends who’re lookin’ for a girl who can beat the crap out of ‘em, feel free to use that matchmakin’ skill of yours.”

Hop put his hands on his hips and laughed. “I should’ve seen that one coming. It’s good to see you haven’t changed, Piers.” He gave Piers a clap on the back hard enough to throw him a little off balance. With that, the three men went inside to join Marnie.

They all got food at the counter and sat at a four-person table near the window. Taking a big bite of the panini he’d bought, Leon found himself staring out at the streets of Spikemuth contentedly before Piers elbowed his side.

“Lee. Marnie asked you a question,” Piers hissed.

“Hm?” He hadn’t even realized that anyone was talking.

Marnie narrowed her eyes slightly at him. “I was askin’ you, why the sudden interest in my brother? I mean, if last night was really only your second date, then why’d you rush into datin’ him?”

Although Marnie was intimidating, that question was luckily a no-brainer. “Well,” he started, putting his sandwich down, “I enjoyed our time together on these dates a lot. Piers is easy to be around and he’s really sweet.” He saw Piers blush at his comments. “I knew I wanted to be with him, so I didn’t see any reason why I should wait.”

Hop added a remark as well. “Lee’s always been the type of guy who knows what he wants to do, then he goes and does it. Right, Lee?”

“Heh, thanks Hop.” _Thank Arceus he’s here._

“What about you, Piers?” Marnie asked.

Talking with his mouth full, Piers replied, “What is this, marriage counselin’? I like Lee. Lee likes me. So we’re boyfriends now.”

Part of Leon had hoped that Piers would say something cute about him in return, but maybe he and Marnie were doing some kind of sibling mind game. Besides, even hearing Piers tell Marnie that he liked him felt good.

They continued chatting like that for a while, and when they were done with lunch they walked back to the Spikemuth gym with Marnie.

“Well,” said Marnie, “that’s me away. Thanks for lunch. And Leon?” Leon perked up. “If you hurt my brother, I’ll make you dig your own grave. Bye.” With that, she turned her back and went into her gym.

Piers must’ve seen the stunned look on Leon’s face, because he said, “Oh, don’t worry about her. She doesn’t mean it. I swear, every day she gets more and more like our Mum.”

Leon realized that since Piers’s parents weren’t around anymore, that lunch with Marnie was the closest he’d gotten to meeting his boyfriend’s parents. He chuckled nervously. “In that case, I bet your Mum was a peach!”

“You’re a sweet guy, Lee, but you’re a bad liar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I've got written so far, but I promise I'll be hard at work trying to figure out what should happen next! Drop a comment if you're having a good time!


	5. Leon's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers visits Leon's place for the first time.

“No, this can’t be right,” Piers mumbled to himself. He triple-checked the address. _Unless Lee gave me the wrong address, this must be the place._ The building in front of him was a huge, white-brick apartment complex where Leon supposedly lived, but Piers couldn’t imagine an unmarried man in his 20’s living on his own in a place like this. It looked too… expensive. He punched a code into the keypad by the entrance that would supposedly connect him to Leon’s flat.

It rang twice, then a voice came through. “This is Leon,” he said.

Piers knew he shouldn’t be surprised, but part of him still was. _So, he actually lives here,_ he thought. “Hey. It’s Piers.”

“Oh, hey! Let me buzz you in. I just got home, so come on up to 301.”

With that, the door unlatched and opened automatically for him. He rode a glass elevator that gave him a view of the giant, pristine city as it rose to the third floor, and although he’d visited Wyndon dozens of times for tournaments, shopping trips and the occasional club crawl, he couldn’t help feeling out of place.

_Why do I keep datin’ big-city guys?_

The elevator opened on the third floor. He walked down the wide hallway, admiring the porcelain tile floors, until he found 301. He knocked on the door, and Leon opened it.

Seeing Leon’s smiling face made Piers feel slightly more comfortable. “Hey, Piers! Come on in.” Piers entered the flat. It was huge, with high ceilings, a hanging chandelier, a kitchen with a table as well as bar seating, and a living room with a huge flatscreen telly and a sectional couch. Piers also noticed stairs, meaning this place had a second floor. He glanced out the floor-to-ceiling window at the big city outside.

He’d expected Leon’s place to be nice, but nothing could’ve prepared him for it being _this_ nice. “Lee, you live here?”

Leon gave Piers a puzzled look. “Yeah…?”

“This place is huge! Your livin’ room is the size of my whole flat!”

Putting his hands on his hips, Leon studied the space a moment. “Actually, I’d say it’s 200 square feet smaller than your flat. But you’re right, it’s pretty close.” He scratched his chin.

 _How is he that good with numbers?_ Piers shook his head, realizing that it didn’t matter. “If you don’t mind me askin’, how much is rent for a place like this in Wyndon?”

“Oh, this is a condo. I own it.”

Piers blinked. “Beg your pardon?”

“I bought the place back when I was Champion. I just redecorated, though. Do you like it?”

“Are you tellin’ me that you own this big, beautiful condo, and we spent our first night together at my place in Spikemuth?”

“I mean, we were already in Spikemuth at the time. And I like your flat. You take good care of your stuff. Plus, I invited you back to my place after our first date, but you declined.”

Piers could tell that this topic was making Leon a little uncomfortable. “Well, never mind then. C’mere, gimme a kiss,” he said. Smiling, Leon kissed Piers. “So, what do ya wanna do today?”

Leon’s golden eyes lit up. “I just got FIFA 20, you wanna play it with me?”

That was not what Piers had expected him to say. He cracked up, shaking his head playfully. “Oh no, I’m datin’ a nerd,” he teased.

Clearly picking up that Piers was joking, Leon smiled. “Hey! FIFA isn’t nerdy. It’s a sports game.”

Piers wasn’t much of a gamer, but he figured that FIFA was probably casual enough that he could pick up on it easily enough. Plus, he could hear Marnie’s voice in the back of his head saying, _If you like him, you should at least pretend to like the things he’s into,_ and he figured he should probably take interest in the things his boyfriend liked. “Sure. We can play if you teach me.”

So they sat down on the big sectional sofa and played FIFA. Piers sucked at it, but sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Leon, he found himself unable to get frustrated when he kept losing. He was still having a surprisingly good time, and as he kept playing he even got close to winning once.

After several rounds, Leon abruptly put down his controller. “Hey Piers, are you in love with me?” His tone was surprisingly serious, as if he was worried about what Piers’s answer might be.

The question was like a slap on the back of the head, unexpected and harsh. “What? Where’s this comin’ from?”

Leon sighed. “I just can’t stop thinking about that thing you said to Marnie the other day—”

“What, about her gettin’ laid?” Piers coughed. “I know it was a bit of an off-color joke. What I really meant is that I wish she didn’t spend so much time at the gym and had more of a social life, that’s all.”

“No, not what you said _about_ Marnie, what you said _to_ her.” Leon looked at Piers, trying to read his expression. “You said that you _like_ me and I _like_ you. But I’m in _love_ with you, Piers.”

Piers frowned. “Innit a little soon to say that? I mean, there’s still a lot we don’t know about each other.”

“What do you want to know about me? Ask me anything,” Leon said eagerly.

“Um, okay… How many people have you dated besides me?” Piers wrung his hands.

“Four. Three men and one woman.” He spoke quickly, as if he was being drilled. “What about you?”

“Eight. All men.”

Leon paused. He looked up, and Piers realized he was probably doing math in his head. “Okay. What else?” he asked.

Piers wasn’t sure he was ready to dive into questions that were any more personal than that, so he went with something a little easier. “What kinda music do ya like?”

“Mostly pop and rock, I guess. I used to be into country music, but most of it is crap.”

“Okay, pop and rock are pretty broad genres, though. What artists do ya like?” Piers couldn’t help asking that question – it bothered him when people were vague like that about music, because music was too diverse for generalizations.

“Let’s see. For rock music, I like Weezer, The Killers… and classic rock, too. So, The Who, The Beatles, Warren Zevon, that kind of thing. For pop, I usually listen to top 40 hits, but I’m also a fan of John Legend and… Lana Del Rey…” Upon saying that last name, Leon reddened.

Piers looked at him in surprise. “Did you say Lana Del Rey?”

Burying his face in his hands, Leon groaned. “I know, it’s so embarrassing. I’m dating an emo punk musician, and I listen to Lana Del freaking Rey.”

“Lee.” Piers put a hand on Leon’s knee. “She’s one of my favorite artists too.”

“What? Really?” Leon took his hands off his face to stare incredulously at Piers. “I thought you would only listen to other emo punk music.”

Piers leaned back on the couch. “Aye. I listen to lots of stuff, but I’ve got Born to Die Paradise Edition on vinyl.”

Leon snatched Piers’s hand so enthusiastically that it startled Piers. “Don’t you see what I mean? We may have only been dating for three and a half days, but we’re so alike! How can you not call this love?”

“You’re nothin’ but a big sap,” Piers teased.

“Call me what you want, but I’m sure about this. I love you.” Leon’s tone was as sincere as could be, like something from the end of a Hallmark Channel movie.

Piers took a deep breath, trying to be serious and plan his words carefully. “I think it’s still a wee bit soon for me to say. But, I _think_ I love you. Is that okay?” He managed a coy smile, praying that his uncertainty wouldn’t offend Leon.

His enthusiasm waning ever so slightly, Leon brushed Piers’s bangs out of his face. “It’s okay, but it’s just okay. I know it feels like I’m rushing things, but nothing’s ever felt more right than being with you like this, and I want you to see that too.” With that, he gave Piers a chaste peck on the lips.

Piers gazed into Leon’s gorgeous eyes, just inches away from his face. “Ya know I’m not tryin’ to hurt your feelin’s or make you insecure or nothin’, right? I just… need more time to figure it out, that’s all. Love can be a lot of pressure.”

Leon pulled Piers into a hug. “I’ll give you time.”

“Thanks.” They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Piers enjoyed the warmth and security of the hug. _A good kisser and a good hugger,_ he thought. _I’m so lucky._

When they eventually pulled away (though Piers would’ve been content staying like that until their arms got sore), Leon said, “Say, it’s about dinnertime. What do you want to do for dinner?”

“Let’s cook somethin’. I’m dyin’ to try out your kitchen.”

“Oh.” Leon glanced at his kitchen. “I don’t really know how to cook.”

Piers sighed. Of course Leon didn’t know how to cook. “You’ve got that beautiful kitchen, and ya don’t use it?”

“I use the microwave,” Leon offered, smiling sheepishly.

Clicking his tongue, Piers stood up. “What am I gonna do with you?” He stood in front of Leon, who was still sitting, as if he was about to scold him.

Without warning, Leon pulled Piers onto his lap. “Kiss me, maybe?” he offered, touching the tip of his nose against the tip of Piers’s nose.

A strangely girly giggle escaped Piers. He kissed Leon one, two, three times. Leon’s lips were as intoxicatingly soft as ever, but he stopped himself. “Seriously, though, I wanna look around your kitchen. See if I can scrounge up somethin’ for a meal.” He got off Leon’s lap and headed toward the kitchen, with Leon following behind him like a Yamper would follow a guy with a hamburger.

Piers opened the refrigerator. Inside was a pint of milk, a six-pack of beer, a couple of yogurt cups, some deli meats and cheeses, and about a dozen pre-mixed protein shakes that reminded Piers of the supplemental stuff his doctor had recommended once that had made Piers puke dark brown. He sighed. “Well, at least I can tell you’re not secretly married,” he commented as he shut the refrigerator door. “Mind if I check your pantry?”

Leon frowned. “You can, but there’s not much in there either.”

“It’s still worth a try. I’m pretty good at throwin’ together a meal with just a few ingredients.” Piers went to the pantry and opened it. Something immediately fell on his forehead, getting a wet substance on his face and all over his shirt.

“Shit!” Leon exclaimed. “Piers, are you okay?”

Piers rubbed the substance out of his eyes until he could open them. “Ow.” He looked at the floor to see what had hit him. It was a plastic jar of organic peanut butter. There was a crack in it, probably caused by the impact with his forehead. Surprised, he examined his tank top, which he could now see was wet with peanut oil. “Damn, that stuff is oily.”

“I’m so sorry, Piers,” said Leon. “Here, hold still.” He dabbed Piers’s face with a paper towel.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” When Leon was done with Piers’s face, Piers rubbed his sore forehead.

“Are you hurt?”

“It hurts, but I’m not concussed or nothin’.” He peeled off his oily shirt. “Ugh. Gross.”

“Here,” Leon took the shirt from him. “I’m really sorry about this. Do you want to get yourself a towel and a clean shirt from upstairs?”

“Thanks,” Piers said. He headed toward the stairs, one hand on his forehead.

Leon called to him, “Towels are in the linen closet, and you can just take a shirt from the second drawer of my dresser.”

As he climbed the steps, Piers was keenly aware that this was the first time he would see Leon’s bedroom. It felt weird going up there without him. He found the linen closet first, grabbing a thick, soft towel and drying off his damp face and torso with it. Then he approached the open door to Leon’s room.

He peeked in, as if he feared finding someone in there, but entered when he found it was surprisingly unremarkable. Sure, the room was big and he had a comfortable-looking king-size bed with a carved wooden headboard, but other than that the room was sparsely decorated. He had floor-to-ceiling shelves full of snapbacks that took up half of one wall, a desk too crowded with magazines and other assorted crap for Piers to imagine it got used regularly, and a dresser. That was just about it. There weren’t any other decorations on the walls, and other than a few pieces of (presumably dirty) laundry, there was nothing on the floor either.

 _Maybe Lee doesn’t spend a lot of time in his bedroom,_ Piers thought, _or maybe not a lot of other people see it._ He tried not to think too much about it. Instead, he opened the dresser, put on the first black shirt he could find, and headed back downstairs.

When he returned to the kitchen, Leon was cleaning up the remains of the organic peanut butter. Leon turned toward Piers, eyebrows shooting up at the sight of his shirt. “Hey! That’s a shirt I haven’t seen in a while,” he said cheerily.

Piers looked down at the shirt he’d picked, noticing the familiar sword and shield design on the front. It was Leon’s old Champion uniform shirt. “Oh shite. I didn’t realize… I just grabbed it ‘cause it was black,” he stammered apologetically.

“It looks cute on you,” Leon said.

Heat rushed to Piers’s face, and he was surely bright red. “I’ll, uh, wash it and return it.” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from Leon’s beautiful smile. The shirt was baggy on him, but it was soft and smelled like Leon. It felt good to wear it.

Leon puffed. “Oh, you can keep it. I’ve got eleven more of those things, and I never wear them anymore. The League didn’t let me return them.”

Despite his embarrassment, Piers smiled. As a kid, he’d imagined what it would be like to wear the Champion’s colors, but he never thought he’d wear them like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they ordered a pizza 
> 
> Anyway I hope you're all having as much fun reading this as I'm having writing this. I actually listened to Born to Die Paradise Edition while writing this chapter because sometimes a bitch is sad.
> 
> Update: Please go check out this fanart I had commissioned for this chapter! It was made by my good friend Day! https://twitter.com/dayau_art/status/1250970919180386304


	6. On Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers is away on tour. Leon misses him so much.

Leon stared into his mostly empty pint. It was his fifth beer so far, and he was about ready to order his sixth.

“Okay, Leon,” said Nessa, sipping on her own drink. “Tell us what’s going on. You only drink like this when something’s wrong.”

Raihan, who was also with them, looked back and forth between Nessa and Leon curiously. He’d just finished a drink and was trying to flag down the bartender.

Leon rested his chin on his hand. “Promise you won’t tell anyone?” he asked, drunk enough to sound pitiful but sober enough to realize how pitiful he sounded.

Putting a comforting hand on Leon’s shoulder, Nessa asked quietly, “Is it that serious?”

“You’re not dying or anything, are you?” asked Raihan.

“I may as well be,” Leon replied with a deep sigh. “You know how Piers is on tour right now?”

“Yeah, he’s been tweeting all about it,” Raihan said. “Looks like he’s putting on a hell of a show this time.”

Nessa asked, “What’s Piers’s tour got to do with anything?” Neither she nor Raihan knew that Leon and Piers were dating.

Leon buried his face in one hand. “Well… he’s my boyfriend.”

“What?!” Nessa and Raihan exclaimed in unison.

“And I miss him so much!” Leon whined. “It’s been nine days since I saw him last.” He finished the remainder of his drink sadly.

Raihan sat up on his barstool. “Wait, wait. _How_ long have you been dating Piers?”

“32 days,” said Leon.

“You and Piers have been dating for over a month, and neither of you told me?”

Nessa glared at Raihan.

“We haven't made it public yet,” Leon replied. 

“I’m not the public, though! I’m your best friend!” Raihan was raising his voice.

Nessa butted in to defend Leon. “Seriously? You know he probably didn’t tell you sooner because with your big mouth, telling you something is as good as telling all of Hammerlocke.”

Leon waved his hand. “No… that’s not it. The only people we’ve told are our families. We didn’t want to tell anyone until we were ready to tell everyone.” His head now resting on the bar, he gave Raihan a dismal look. “Please don’t be mad.”

Raihan’s expression softened. “Oh, I’m sorry buddy.” He gave Leon a pat on the back, then lightened up. “Hey, congrats though! Piers is a total snack.”

Holding her frosted glass up to her forehead and gritting her teeth, Nessa groaned at Raihan’s comment.

“Please don’t make pervy comments about my boyfriend,” Leon requested. He reached for his pint glass, but frowned when he remembered it was empty. “I miss Piers so much…”

Raihan tapped his fist against the bar, inches from Leon’s face. “Light bulb! We should go to one of Piers’s shows and surprise him backstage. I’m an expert at sneaking backstage at concerts.”

Leon started talking before he fully processed what Raihan had just said. “No, that wouldn’t… Wait.” He lifted his head off the bar. “That could work.”

“How many shows does he have left in this leg of the tour?” Nessa asked.

“Twenty,” Leon replied without hesitation. “Actually,” he checked his watch, “he’s probably in the middle of one of his Unova shows right now, so I guess nineteen and a half.”

Raihan scrolled through his phone. “First of all, it still blows my mind that you’re this good with numbers even when you’re drunk. Second, Piers has a couple shows in Johto next week.” He turned to Nessa. “Aren’t flights to Johto cheap this time of year?”

“Dirt cheap,” Nessa replied, crunching an ice cube from her drink.

“Hell yeah.” Raihan tapped his phone several times. “I’m literally gonna buy tickets to this show right now.”

***

Less than a week later, the trio flew out to Johto together. After a little shopping in Goldenrod City, they went back to their hotel to get ready for Piers’s concert. Nessa painted the boys’ nails black and gave them winged eyeliner. Raihan took about a hundred selfies in the hotel room alone.

“No posting anything until after the show,” Leon told Raihan. “I don’t want to spoil the surprise for Piers.”

“C’mon, Lee, it’s not like he’s gonna be on Instagram during his own concert,” Raihan protested.

“I’m not taking any chances. He can’t know we’re here until we see him backstage.”

Raihan sighed. “For you, buddy? I’ll stay off Instagram from now until the show’s over. But not a minute longer!”

Piers’s concert was at a huge indoor arena, and even though they arrived plenty early, the place was already getting crowded. Leon had expected to see a crowd of people dressed in mostly black, but a surprising number of people were wearing bright colors, especially fuchsia, purple, and yellow. It was a pleasant shock to the senses.

“Damn,” Leon commented, “I knew Piers had fans, but I didn’t expect to see this many fans in one place.”

Nessa looked around. “I bet a lot of these people are following him on tour.”

“Oh, for sure,” said Raihan. “Piers has some die-hard fans. He told me once that one of his fans made him a custom silk robe with his name embroidered on the back. Isn’t that crazy? I mean, how nuts about someone do you have to be to make them something like that?”

Leon knew the exact robe Raihan was referring to. It was the one Piers had worn the morning after their second date… and Leon recalled seeing it several times after that too. He tried not to think about it too much, because he knew it would only make him blush in front of his friends.

Raihan put a friendly arm around Leon’s shoulders. “You’re not getting jealous, are you? Seeing all these people who love the man you love?” He was obviously teasing Leon.

Leon puffed. “No,” he replied defensively.

“Whatever you say, buddy.” Raihan said, squeezing Leon’s shoulder. “Just lemme know if you need to step away to cry, alright?”

“Fuck off,” he responded, but he wasn’t mad. He could never get mad at his best friend, especially now, since Raihan was the one who’d come up with the idea to go to this show in the first place.

When the show started, a piercing roar came over the crowd. Piers stepped on stage, looking tiny in the giant space but his presence amplified by the jumbotron that followed his every movement. He needed no introduction. The music started and he sang.

The first note hit Leon like a hurricane. He’d become a huge fan of Piers’s music since they’d started dating, but he never could’ve dreamed of what it was like to see him live. Piers was a different person on stage: the soft, guarded sweetheart he loved was transformed into a confident punk rocker once that one note left his lips. It was incredible seeing Piers in his element like that. Leon and his friends danced and swayed along to the music, singing along when they knew the words and pretending to sing along when they didn’t. All the while, Leon watched Piers on the jumbotron and thought about what it would be like to see him again after the show.

Piers did two encores. During the second encore, Raihan led Leon and Nessa toward the backstage area. “Security won’t be as tight backstage while the show’s still going on,” he said. “We’ll just have to sneak past the guards at the entrance and we should be good.”

Two Pokémon guarded the backstage entrance. Raihan tried to get Leon to sneak past them, but when they got close, Leon recognized them. They were Piers’s Obstagoon and Toxtricity. Leon turned to his friends. “Stay here,” he told them, breaking away.

“Lee, what are you doing?” Raihan hissed in a quasi-whisper.

Leon approached the two Pokémon casually. Upon seeing him, they both brilled loudly and embraced him. Obstagoon even gave him a big lick on the side of his face.

Leon laughed. “It’s good to see you guys, too,” he said to Toxtricity and Obstagoon as they affectionately rubbed their heads against him. He heard the last song end and the crowd erupt into manic cheers. “I came here to surprise Piers… I know I don’t have a pass, but would you mind if I went backstage?”

The two Pokémon looked at each other and nodded enthusiastically. They stepped aside to let Leon through. Leon beckoned toward his friends, who followed him backstage, stealing nervous glances at Obstagoon and Toxtricity as they passed.

“Dammit, Lee,” said Raihan once they were safely backstage. “I had this whole plan for sneaking past security and getting backstage, and you had to go and ruin it with your cute little Pokémon reunion back there.”

“You’re mad at me for making this _easier?”_ Leon asked, quirking an eyebrow up at his friend.

“Of course not,” Raihan replied. “I’m mad at you for being so damn cute.”

Nessa looked around the backstage area. “So, now what? Do we wait until Piers passes by this way, or should we try and find his dressing room or something?”

Raihan said, “Piers probably won’t come this way. If I were to guess, I’d say he’s probably already back in his dressing room.”

“Then let’s head that way!” Leon cheered. He was itching with excitement, knowing he’d see his boyfriend soon. He started to walk forward, but Raihan stopped him.

“ _That_ way will lead us back out into the crowd,” Raihan told him, his voice scolding. “Piers’s dressing room will probably be _this_ way.” He pointed to his left. “Why don’t you let me lead? I don’t want you getting lost.”

“Heh. Fine.” Leon and Nessa followed Raihan, examining each door they passed. A storage room, a control room, a room that looked completely empty, and then –

“Here it is.” Raihan pointed to a door with a handwritten paper sign taped to it that said, “Reserved for Piers.”

Shoving past his friends, Leon opened the door. He barged in, Raihan and Nessa trailing behind him, to find Piers sitting on a chair in front of a big mirror and wiping off his stage makeup. His black-and-white hair was out of its signature ponytail, falling gracefully around his shoulders and the back of his chair.

Piers saw Leon’s reflection in the mirror and gasped. “Lee?!” he shrieked. He stood up and turned around, gaping at Leon. For a moment, he just stood there, stunned. Then a smile broke onto his face and he ran to Leon, embracing him.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Leon said, barely able to contain his own excitement.

Piers buried his face in Leon’s shoulder, and Leon noticed he was crying. “You bastard,” Piers sobbed into Leon’s shirt. “You sweet, charmin’ bastard.”

“Oh, this moment is too sweet,” Raihan commented. “I’m definitely getting a pic of this.”

They squeezed each other tighter, then they kissed. Leon kissed Piers’s cheeks. He could taste the happy tears as Piers whispered, “I can’t believe you’re really here.”

“I couldn’t stay away,” Leon responded. “I missed you too much.”

“I missed you too.” Piers’s voice was barely audible – he was trying to hold back the tears.

The two men held each other until Piers stopped crying. He wiped away his tears, then turned towards Nessa and Raihan.

“Thanks for comin’, guys. Really,” he said to them, sniffling. “Do ya wanna go out for drinks or somethin’?”

“Oh, hell no, motherfucker,” said Raihan, wagging his finger at Piers in a way that showed off his black nail polish. “As a gay man, I know how these things go. If we go out with you two, you’ll be touching each other under the table the whole time.”

“Hey!” Leon replied defensively. “No, we won’t!” He still had his arms wrapped around Piers’s waist as he said this.

Piers put a soft hand on Leon’s cheek. “I mean, if ya don’t mind ditchin’ your friends, you can come back to the hotel with me. It’s not far.” His gorgeous green eyes met Leon’s, and Leon still couldn’t believe this was really happening.

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Nessa declared, pushing Raihan out the dressing room door. “We’ll catch up with you tomorrow, Leon.” She left, shutting the door behind herself and Raihan.

With that, Leon and Piers were alone together for the first time in two and a half weeks.

***

They kissed on the lift ride up to Piers’s hotel room. They kissed a lot. Piers had missed the feeling of Leon’s plush lips against his, and he intended to cherish every kiss and touch they exchanged that night. After all, Leon had confessed his love for Piers weeks ago, but Piers was just now realizing that his boyfriend was _crazy_ about him. Why else would the guy come all the way to Johto just to visit him on tour? It was as if Leon had known how much Piers had missed him and wanted to make up for lost time with a romantic gesture like this.

The lift stopped on Piers’s floor, and Piers struggled to pull his eyes away from Leon’s face for long enough to find his room. Hands already shaking from excitement, he nearly dropped his room key while trying to unlock the door. They entered the hotel room and they kissed so hard that their teeth knocked together. Their tongues danced around each other as Leon’s warm, strong hands grabbed Piers’s hips, then worked their way under his shirt, and that sensation alone was enough to make Piers grunt eagerly.

Their lips separated with a smacking noise. “I missed you so fucking much,” Leon sighed, his thumbs caressing Piers’s nipples.

Piers kissed Leon again, just once this time. “I missed you too,” he said. “I love you.”

Leon gasped. “You said it! You said you love me!” His voice was a bit louder than was necessary, but he was obviously excited.

“And I mean it,” Piers added, brushing a few stray purple hairs out of Leon’s face. “You came all this way just to be with me. You’re the sweetest guy I ever met, and you were right: even though we haven’t been together long, this feels right.”

Tears formed in Leon’s eyes. “I’ve waited 41 days to hear you say that,” he choked. Sniffling, he dabbed the tears away with his hand, smearing his black eyeliner across his face. “I love you, too.” With that, he wrapped Piers in a tight hug.

Piers stroked Leon’s soft hair, feeling his boyfriend’s uneven breathing as he cried quietly. He also couldn’t help but notice Leon’s full erection pressing against his pelvis. “Hey, now’s not the time for cryin’,” Piers crooned. “We’re here to make love.” He’d never called sex “making love” before, but he thought it was appropriate since he’d finally told Leon that he loved him.

Leon took a deep breath and squeezed Piers just a little tighter. It seemed to calm him down enough that he stopped crying. “You’re right,” he said. Without warning, he picked Piers up and carried him to the queen-sized bed in the room.

Piers had come to enjoy it when Leon picked him up like that, so he laughed happily. “You crazy bastard,” he teased as he let Leon lay him down on the bed, both men kicking off their shoes.

“Crazy about _you,”_ Leon retorted. He was propped up on his knees on the bed, towering in front of the reclined Piers, when he took off his shirt to reveal the beautiful light-brown skin and firm muscles he had underneath. Piers sat up and kissed Leon’s right nipple, and Leon let out a pleased grunt in response. He ran a hand along Leon’s front to feel each muscle while Leon removed Piers’s pants, then his shirt, then his boxers. “You’re as beautiful as ever,” Leon muttered, admiring what he saw.

“There’s lube in my suitcase,” Piers sighed.

Leon raised his eyebrows at Piers. “Why do you keep lube with you?”

Piers smirked. “Ya really think I don’t masturbate while I’m on tour?”

“Okay, fair,” Leon chuckled, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. He got off the bed and found the lube in Piers’s suitcase. He started to climb back onto the bed, but Piers held up a hand to stop him.

“Strip first,” he commanded.

Leon eagerly did as he was told, finally freeing his boner from the constraint of his pants and even letting it bounce a little when he dropped his boxers. Wasting no time, he covered his big cock in lube and crawled on top of Piers. He kissed Piers’s cheek, his ear, his neck, drawing a pleased sigh out of Piers each time his soft lips touched his skin. Burying his face in Piers’s hair, Leon whispered, “How do you want it?”

The sound of the whisper gave Piers goosebumps. He leaned backward until he was lying fully on his back and spread his thighs. “Missionary,” he muttered. “In the front.”

Leon bent down to kiss Piers again, this time holding the kiss while he gently slid his tip inside of Piers’s front hole. Piers’s eyes went wide at the sensation. Leon must’ve noticed Piers’s reaction, because he whispered against Piers’s mouth, “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” said Piers. “Go deeper.”

“You’re just so tight...”

“It feels good. I want more.”

Kissing all over Piers’s neck, Leon moved deeper inside him.

“Yes!” Piers exclaimed, burying his hands in Leon’s long, soft hair. He moved his hips back and forth a little, which caused Leon to moan deliciously. Leon pressed his chest against Piers’s, and the warmth of his skin was comforting as he continued moving in and out slowly. Piers could already feel heat rising in his face with each movement, and soon he let out a moan of his own.

Leon stammered, “You might want to be quieter. Don’t want everyone in the hotel to hear us.”

“I don’t care,” Piers grunted. “Everyone should know how much I love you.”

A devious smile grew across Leon’s face. “In that case, maybe I shouldn’t be holding back so much,” he purred, grabbing Piers’s wrists playfully.

Piers gasped. “Hey! Why’re ya always goin’ for my wrists?”

“I dunno,” Leon replied with a shrug. “They’re so… grabbable. It’s hot.”

Piers knew what Leon meant by “grabbable.” He meant “skinny.” He didn’t mind being called skinny, though – he knew his boyfriend meant it as a compliment, so he put on his sexiest face and leaned into it. “Well, I do like havin’ a big, strong man hold me down like this.”

Leon purred in delight, pinning Piers down by his wrists and thrusting fast inside him. Surprised, Piers cried out.

“Oh, yes, Lee!”

“Yes, Piers, sing for me…” Leon made an adorable face, knitting his eyebrows together and letting his mouth hang open but not letting up on his thrusts. “Arceus, I love the sound of your voice! Please, give me more!”

“I love you so much, Lee,” Piers moaned. “And I love the way you fuck me!”

“Did you miss me?” Leon panted.

“Ye-e-e-es!” Piers sounded desperate, but he didn’t care, because he was. He started sweating, shaking, aching for anything Leon could give him, and Leon just kept on giving. He reached underneath himself to stroke Leon’s balls.

“Ah…” Leon grunted, scrunching up his face and moving even faster than before. “Piers… it’s been a while since the last time we did this… I might not last…”

“You can finish inside me, if ya want.” Piers could barely get the words out, as each thrust drew a new noise out of him.

Letting go of one of Piers’s wrists, Leon put his finger and thumb against Piers’s clit piercing, all the while not letting up on the hard, fast rhythm he’d set. With his two most sensitive areas being stimulated at once, Piers screamed. Leon’s eyes widened. “Yes, yes! Fuck, I love that sound.”

“Harder, Lee,” Piers screamed. “I’m almost there!”

That was when Leon finally went all out, going so hard that for a moment Piers felt lightheaded, then he squirted harder than he had in weeks.

It only took a few more thrusts before Leon cried out too, coming deep inside Piers. “Oh Arceus, that was amazing,” he panted.

Piers wrapped his arms around Leon, smiling so big that it hurt his face.

Both men slept like Snorlax that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon crying over his boyfriend, I call that Tears for Piers
> 
> This will probably be the second to last chapter, possibly with an epilogue after the last one. Drop me a comment if you like to see boys who are just super in love with each other!


	7. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers moves in with Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that there is some real tooth-rottingly sweet fluff in this chapter. Read at your own risk.

Piers was sitting on his worn-out sofa and strumming his acoustic guitar when he heard a knock on the door.

“It’s open,” he called, and Marnie walked in. He’d invited her over because he needed to talk to her in person.

She looked at him quizzically for a moment. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“What do ya mean? Nothin’s wrong.”

“Bullshite. Ya only play your acoustic guitar when somethin’s wrong.”

Piers sighed. Sometimes, it sucked that they knew each other this well. He swallowed, and his heart felt like it might punch its way out of his chest. He was glad he was holding his guitar – it was comforting, putting space in between himself and his sister like a shield. “Well… it’s not that anythin’s wrong, exactly. I’ve just got somethin’ to tell ya. Could you set down?”

Visibly nervous, Marnie pulled up one of Piers’s kitchen chairs and sat in it instead of sitting next to him on the couch. She side-eyed him. “You’re not pregnant, are you?”

“Oh Arceus, no,” Piers coughed. He took another deep breath, continuing to strum his guitar to calm himself down. “So, Lee and I have been goin’ out for a couple months now,” he started.

“Of course this is about him,” Marnie sighed.

Piers bit his lip to suppress an angry comment. Marnie never approved of anybody he dated, and evidently even Leon was no different. “Yeah, well, we’ve been talkin’ since I’ve been on a break from tourin’. You’ve prob’ly noticed, but I’ve been spendin’ a lot of time at his place. Like, more time than I even spend here.”

Marnie’s expression was infuriatingly unreadable. “Okay?”

Too anxious to keep up his strumming, Piers stopped. _Just tell her fast. Rip off the Band-Aid,_ he thought. “So, we’ve decided that after the second half of me tour is over… I’m gonna move in with him.” He looked at Marnie and held his breath. How would she react to this?

For a few excruciating moments, Marnie was silent. She looked up like she was thinking, and Piers fully expected her to yell at him or try to talk him out of it. Maybe she’d even call him a traitor for leaving his hometown that loved him so much to go live in the big city. Instead, she looked at him with her piercing green eyes and quietly said, “I’ll miss you.”

Piers stammered, his mouth flopping like a fish before he managed to say, “That’s it? You’re not upset?”

“Why would I be?” Marnie asked, playing with the ends of her hair. “Don’t get me wrong, it sucks that you’re leavin’. I’m sure I’m not the only one who’ll miss ya ‘round here, but you’re clearly in love with this guy and if you think movin’ in with him is a good idea, then I don’t see any reason why ya shouldn’t.”

This all felt surreal. Piers had been prepared for a fight, but there he was, getting his sister’s blessing to move to Wyndon. It made his head spin a little, his mind filling with questions but unable to articulate any of them. He managed to get one question out: “So… you’ll be okay here without me?”

Marnie scoffed. “Piers, for the love of Arceus. I’m seventeen years old, I own the Spikemuth gym, and I’ve been livin’ on me own for two years now. I don’t like that you’re leavin’, but I’m not dependent on ya. I’ll be fine as long as ya visit every now and then.”

Relief washed over Piers like a Surf attack. It was sad hearing that his baby sister didn’t need him around anymore, but the happiness of knowing she approved of his decision far outweighed that sadness. “Don’t worry,” he said with a smile, “I’ll visit so often that ya won’t even have time to miss me.”

***

After the second half of Piers’s tour (which was tough for both him and Leon to be apart that long), Piers returned to Spikemuth and packed his things. The idea of moving out of his hometown – the only home he’d ever known – made him anxious, but Leon was there to encourage him.

“Wyndon’s great. You’ll love living there, I promise,” he told Piers as he helped him box up his record collection. “It’s okay if you’re anxious, though. I still remember how anxious I was when I moved there.” He sighed, reminiscing. “I was only fifteen, and although I’d traveled all over Galar I’d never lived anywhere besides Postwick. It was hard leaving my parents and my brother, but my Mum told me it was time to ‘leave the nest,’ as she said.” He flashed a sweet smile at Piers. “And look how well things turned out! I mean, I probably wouldn’t have gotten to know a great guy like you if I still lived with my parents.”

Piers taped up the box as he thought about what Leon said. “You’re right. I’m not changin’ me mind or nothin’. It’s just… I dunno. I guess it’s just amazin’ how fast this all happened, but also how right it feels. It’s damn near scary.”

Leon put a warm hand on Piers’s hand. “I don’t want you to be scared, Piers. We’re gonna make this work, and you want to know why?”

“Why?”

“Because so far, this has been the easiest thing I’ve ever done.” Gold eyes gazed lovingly at Piers.

The anxiety Piers had felt earlier returned. “But… what about when it’s not easy? What happens when we start fightin’?”

Leon snorted. “What on Earth would you and I fight about?”

“Like, what if you get mad when I let my hair clog the shower drain? Or what if you can’t stand the way I can never figure out how to turn on your telly? Or—”

“Piers.” Leon was now gripping Piers’s hand, and his tone got serious. “You should know by now that I’m not a quitter. You’re worried that we’re going to fight and break up and then I’ll kick you out, but that’s not possible. If we fight, we’ll work it out. I’m sure of it.” He gave Piers’s hand an affectionate squeeze. “But honestly? I don’t think we’ll fight. You’re so easy to get along with.”

Piers couldn’t help but chuckle at that last comment. “Try tellin’ that to Marnie,” he said. “She’ll think you’ve gone crazy.”

Leaning in for a quick kiss, Leon replied, “Crazy about _you.”_

***

“Well, that should be the last of ‘em,” Piers said as he set his final box down in Leon’s living room. Looking at the dozen or so boxes on the floor, it didn’t look like much. He’d donated almost all of his old furniture (which was all secondhand when he’d gotten it, so he was surprised any charity even wanted it anymore), so the biggest items he’d brought over were the bookshelf for his record collection and his handful of guitars. All the things that had crowded his cramped living space now seemed like nothing in this big condo. He sighed. The whole thing was still bittersweet, but overall, he was happy.

Leon flopped down on the sectional couch, glancing out the window at the now dark sky. “Wow, I didn’t realize how late it was. We can get you all unpacked tomorrow, then we can start redecorating our room.” He smiled, blush forming on his cheeks. _“Our room…_ I can hardly believe it!”

Piers smiled too. “It’s kinda surreal, innit?” He gasped, suddenly remembering something. “Oh! Before I forget,” he said as he tore open one of the boxes at his feet, “I’ve got a little somethin’ for ya. A housewarmin’ gift of sorts.”

Sitting up, Leon gasped slightly. “You got me a gift? What is it?”

From out of the box, Piers pulled a bottle of their favorite bourbon from the dive bar in Spikemuth. He blushed, handing it to Leon. “I know it’s not much, but I thought it might be nice to have around,” he muttered.

Leon’s whole face lit up. He stood up, accepting the bottle like an award show guest who was given an award they weren’t expecting. “So that we can always remember our second date,” he choked with a dreamy expression on his face. “That’s so nice. Thank you, Piers!” Holding the bottle in one hand, he wrapped his arms around Piers.

Hugging Leon back, Piers chuckled. “Technically, it’s from the bartender, Vesper. When he found out why I was buyin’ the bottle, he wouldn’t let me pay for it.”

Releasing the hug to take another good look at the bourbon, Leon let his smile grow even bigger. “We’ll have to stop by sometime and thank him, then.” He went to the kitchen and set down the bottle on the kitchen island. “Hey, that reminds me, I’ve got kind of a surprise for you too.”

Piers blinked. “You do?”

Leon scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, it’s not exactly a gift, but I think you’ll like it. C’mere.” Piers followed Leon across the kitchen until they were standing in front of the refrigerator. Puffing up his chest proudly, Leon opened the refrigerator door to reveal that it was fully stocked: butter, milk, eggs, vegetables, fruits, cheese, and even some tofu. He was right – it wasn’t exactly a gift, but it was a great surprise. “So,” said Leon, “how’d I do? I did the shopping all on my own and everything.”

Inspecting the items in the fridge, Piers nodded. “Ya did good, Lee,” he said with an encouraging smile. He picked out the little bag of Tamato Berries from the bottom shelf. “Except, these really shouldn’t be refrigerated,” he commented, setting the bag down on the counter.

“Heh. So, I did okay, but I guess I’ve still got a lot to learn.” Leon shut the refrigerator. “Do you think… maybe you could teach me?”

“How to cook, you mean?” Piers asked, absently touching Leon’s hand. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this final chapter! The next chapter is a super short epilogue.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marnie gets an unexpected visitor to her gym.

She saw him coming before he even entered the Spikemuth gym.

He was hard to miss, dressed in all pastels and riding a Rapidash, his platinum hair flowing in the wind like something from the cover of a bad romance novel.

Marnie knew better than to get in the way of a galloping Rapidash, so she patiently waited for Bede to approach her. He slowed to a stop just in front of the stage where she stood, then hopped dramatically off the back of his Pokémon.

“What brings ya here, Bede?” she asked. She couldn’t remember the last time Bede had stepped foot in Spikemuth. Had he ever been here before?

Bede bowed respectfully, as if he was meeting a superior. “I came as fast as I could,” he said. “Hop told me that it was urgent that I come here and battle you today.” He met her gaze, his cool purple eyes shocking her a little. “I couldn’t imagine what involving a Pokémon battle could possibly be this urgent, but I couldn’t turn down the challenge.”

_Dammit, Hop,_ Marnie thought. This would be the fourth person Hop had tried to set her up with this month alone, and to think he tricked Bede of all people into coming here… _Well, at least it may be kinda entertainin’ to battle the Fairy-type gym leader_. Things had been boring around the city ever since Piers had gotten back from tour and immediately moved in with Leon, so she could use the diversion. “Well, you’re lucky,” she replied. “I’m not one for turnin’ down challenges either.” She clutched a Poké Ball. “I hope ya brought your strongest team.”

“Anything less would be an insult,” he replied with a competitive smile.

They battled, and (unsurprisingly because of the type advantage) Bede beat Marnie by a long shot. Marnie was normally a sore loser, but she had so much fun in this battle that she couldn’t even be upset that she lost this time. Bede was a genuinely skilled opponent, and it had been a while since she’d enjoyed a Pokémon battle that much. In fact, she was more disappointed that the battle was over than in the fact that she’d lost it. “Well, good game,” she sighed as she returned her final fainted Pokémon to its ball.

“Indeed,” said Bede. “Your Pokémon are impressively strong. If I hadn’t had type advantage over you, you probably would’ve beaten me.” He adjusted the collar of his pink-and-blue shirt, smiling coolly. “I still don’t understand why we had to battle so urgently, but if that’s all you need, I suppose I should take my leave.”

“Wait,” Marnie called, fidgeting with her hair. Bede was about to get his Rapidash back out, but he stopped and gave Marnie a curious look. She didn’t want him to leave yet. She hadn’t realized how much fun it could be to spend time with him – she’d always assumed he was too stuck-up to be any fun, but she now realized that there was a lot about this guy, her colleague, that she didn’t know. “Wanna go out for coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading my fic, because I definitely enjoyed writing it!


End file.
